


Angels and Skylines

by Angelkissesanddemonsblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkissesanddemonsblood/pseuds/Angelkissesanddemonsblood
Summary: Sam goes on a two year trip to find himself, meeting Castiel, a surfer who changes his perspective. Castiel helps him figure out who he truly is through the simplest way of life. (to be edited later)





	1. Signs

Plane rides were the worst thing ever, the cramped seats and screaming children made sure of it. Music blasted through the headphones stuffed into Sam's ears as deep as he could get them. Despite tis he could still hear the crying baby who's mother refused to lull it. He wanted to turn around and demand she quiet her child, but instead just pressed the headphones deeper. 

Sam had moved a lot as a youngster but never quite like this. This was his "spring break" trip far, far to "find himself" or whatever young people did. He was always a special kind of child, able to connect with and befriend anyone. But in his heart he believed was unworthy of love. This trip wasn't even his idea. 

"Go meet someone, get laid and find some self worth." he'd said, packing Sam's bag with him. Sam had taken pause, frowning at his brother.

"I'm already going Dean, you don't need to convince me." his voice was exasperated. 

Even with that knowledge Dean persisted with that narrative, right up until the day Sam was boarding the plane. Now his knees were buckled and practically shoved against his chest as he flew to Hawaii. The woman beside him had watched a full movie on silent with the subtitles on. At the point Sam stopped to look at her she was sleeping soundly, a puffy neck pillow tucked under her jaw. Finally the baby ceased its wailing and Sam could dislodge his headphones from his ears. His gaze travelled out the window towards the deep, black curtain of clouds. It felt like only seconds passed before his eyes fluttered shut, the silence incasing him like a blanket. 

Landing was rough, jostling Sam back into the land of the living. His fingers cascaded wildly over his arm rest, eyes wide with shock. The woman beside him seemed to giggle, her own fingers pressed over her lips. 

Sam blushed, rubbing his neck earnestly, "Sorry."

The woman appeared to be thinking, she spoke with a slightly nasally tone, "It's okay," Sam furrowed his brows, confused at the sound. The woman continued, "I'm Eileen."

It hit Sam like a sack of bricks, Eileen was deaf. His lips formed into a small  _ oh  _ before he began using sign language,  _ 'Hello, my name is Sam.' _

Eileen face lit up like a Christmas tree as she watched Sam sign his name to her,  _ 'I've never met a hearing person that signs that fluidly!' _

It wasn't long until the two had exchanged phone numbers and made plans to get together for coffee. They went their separate ways at the small taxi terminal, each going to a different town. The distance was short, about eleven minutes by car. Sam got in the red taxi, greeting the man in the front. The town was about half an hour from the airport. Sam watched as mountains and forests whipped past the window. The island was beautiful, thriving with life. Sam's taxi dropped him off in the small beach town as Haleiwa. Eileen had moved to Wailua, to a place in the heart of the town. Sam was right on the coast of his town, opting to be able to hear the soft drag of the ocean. The taxi driver helped him with his bags, leaving him to stare out at the little house on a large patch of farmland. It had one bedroom and one bathroom, but it was little home. Each moment that passed drew Sam into the house, towards the foyer. The hardwood floors twinkled in the lights, which illuminated the white walls as well. Though the house was petite, it had tall ceilings and a beautiful interior. He carried his three suitcases down the hall to his bedroom. The room was rather large, with a bed already placed in the centre of the room. Sam collapsed onto its warm surface. Every muscle in his body ached from the trip, so he let himself rest there for the night. Ready to deal with the world the next day. 


	2. Muliloa

The air of morning was humid, beating down on the costal town without end. Sam was meant to go retrieve some horses today, which is exactly where he’d been going when the wind storm took up. Dust whipped around him as he struggled up the driveway to the farm. The wind broke as he stepped into the closed porch, rapping his knuckles unhurriedly against the door. A man about fifty threw the door open, greeting Sam with a hug, “You must be Samuel! Here to pick up the horses!”

Sam chucked, patting the mans shoulder in a friendly gesture, “Uh yeah,” he smiled when the man released him, brushing a hand through his unkempt hair, “Leilani and Kona, right?”

The man, Makani, was of a softer build. His eyes shone brightly outward, wrinkles tainting the area around them. Sunkissed complections suited all of his family, who were bustling about in the house. As he led Sam to the stable he too strained against the wind. Once inside Makani made an effort to close the doors, the wind whistling between the wooden planks of the barn. The noise was still faint compared to what had been blasting in their ears before. Makani went back to a large black horse and one with a caramel coat, “This one here is Leilani,” he stated, patting the dark horse, “this one is Kona.”

Sam immediately loved Leilani, her gaze was elegant. With slow strides he approached, his fingers running up and over the horses nose. Makani was gathering the horses saddles and supplies for Sam when he spotted the young man patting the dark horse. The grunt of his voice shook Sam when it rung out in the quiet, “My son liked Leilani too, but he hasn’t been home for a few years, one of those surfer kids, you know the type.”

Pulling himself from his thoughts Sam turned to Makani, “Oh, she’s lovely. Sorry I got distracted,” he hustled over to help Makani, hoisting the large food bag into the mid-sized wagon filled with horse necessities, “You said your son’s a surfer? That’s neat, I’ve never even seen the ocean before.”

Makani looked surprised, “Never? You should go today, the waves are fun to watch.”

“Maybe I’ll swing by, there’s a beach by my house,” Sam replied as Makani pulled Leilani from her stall.

He tossed the saddle over her back and clipped it down, “Hope you know the basics of riding.”

Sam had taken some riding lessons when he was young, so the basics was an understatement of his knowledge. They clipped the wagon to Kona’s saddle and attached him to Leilani, “I know how to get around on a horse if that’s what you mean. Thank’s Makani, I’ll see you later I hope!”

Makani chuckled, “I’m sure you will son, now, get up on’er and head on home.”

Leilani was patient as Sam got on her, and gentle with her strides. Kona followed with his head low, the wagon occasionally jostled, prompting a worried Sam to glace back. Kona seemed excited when he saw the large plains surrounding Sam’s property. The storm had yet to pass, so Sam tucked the horses into the stable. 

As he bustled about prepping the stalls properly the worst of the storm passed. When he reopened the barn doors a wind rushed past, but not like before. Sam went back to Leilani, leading her back to the door. He pulled himself up and kicked the door closed, getting Leilani to turn so he could lock it. Kona chuffed within, Sam laughed, “I’ll be back Kona, swear it.”

The sway of his horse beneath him gave Sam great joy, for at least a few years he was free from family judgement. He raised one hand to feel the wind catch at his fingertips, eyes following. Leilani had turned towards a brustle of trees, stopping to stick her head through them. Sam saw the large palms before he was jostled forward from the collision, “Oh Jeez, Leilani what’re you doing?”

Sam swung down to pull her head from between the trunks whilst she whined and pushed his hand away. From the beach Sam could see a tanned man in board shorts heading towards them. The man’s hair was a deep black, eyes a crystal blue. He stopped and gave the horse a pat, “Leilani, what are you doing here?”

The man was even prettier up close, all pouted lips and dripping hair. He noticed Sam, “Oh, aloha! You’re the guy my papa gave Leili too? Huh. I’m Castiel.”

Sam was dumbfounded by what to do. Castiel had put out a hand to shake, a hand that had rested on his hip moments before. Instead of replying he sputtered, face going as red as a sunburn. Castiel smiled at Sam’s dorky response, he pushed a little more in hopes the other boy would speak, “Your name is-?”

“S-” he drew out, “am. You’re Mr. Novak’s son?” 

Cas laughed, “Yes I am.”

Sam’s blush had faded a little, but the face he made was far more embarrassing than any blush. It was a full head reaction that all but screamed  _ no way you are his son.  _ When Makani had mentioned a son Sam had expected an average looking human, not a gorgeous sun god. He gathered himself, “S-sorry, I was just looking for the beach near my house.” 

Glancing around Sam the older man pointed at the back of the barn, “That your place?”  
One look back brought Sam’s blush all the way back, “Yeah,” he chucked, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah that’s my place.”

Cas thought Sam was just too cute standing there all nervously, and wanted to make him blush as much as he was now all the time. He patted Leilani’s cheek, “You found it, the beach is private though.”

Disappointment set in Sam’s chest, “Oh, well I’ll get out of your hair then.” 

The defeat plastered Sam’s face, and already the puppy eyed expression was killing Cas. Piping up he added, “Unless you’re invited. Feel free to swim here whenever you want Sam.”

Sam looked up at Castiel’s worried face, “Really.”

“Yes, really. Swing by whenever, just be careful, I do surf lessons.”

Joy took hold of Sam as he thanked Castiel and unlinked Leilani from the tree, “See you soon Cas!” he called as he took his horse home.

It was Castiel’s turn to blush as he waved goodbye, mulling over the name silently. He whispered it in confusion, “Cas.”

Castiel knew he was going to like this new neighbour. It was the start of a wonderful year. 


End file.
